


Obsession

by Nightcrawler247



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Kidnapped Danny, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Danny is Phantom's obsession. Naturally they go out. What happens when Danny's family and friends find out and Phantom takes it too far.Being Rewritten





	1. The watcher's confession

**Author's Note:**

> The Watcher's Confession

Pain

That's all I could regester. Pain. Coursing through my body like liquid fire. Pain in my legs, my lungs, my bones. I kept running. I couldn't stop least he catch me. Pain. So much pain. Not just my body. My heart... My soul. How did it all begin? How did it come to this? Finally collapsing from the pain. I let my mind wander to how this started.

6:30. Danny just left the Nasty Burger saying goodbye to his friends. Beginning the journey home. Never noticing a pair of green eyes on him.

'Come on Phantom you can do this. I can't do this. Yes I can!... No I can't. I might no ever get another chance like this. Oh no here he comes!' Phantom thinks to himself turning invisible as the blue eye'd beauty past by.

'At this rate he'll make it home before I can confess! Time to man up phantom!' Coming to a conclusion Phantom strutted out as Danny turn the corner to a empty street. Phantom pulled Danny into the ally way where he was hiding. Pushing him against the wall. Phantom started into the shocked eyes of Danny Fenton.

Danny looked about ready to scream when Phantom cut him off saying "Your my obsession!" Closing his eyes waiting for a response. Danny caught off guard stated quit intelligently "Uh".

Phantom looked up into Danny's confused face and explained. "You are my obsession. I thrive only for you. Everything I do I do it to keep you safe and happy. Without you I would be nothing. So with that said please go out with me.". When Phantom finished all Danny could do was stand there shell shocked.

Thoughts ran through his head. 'I'm a ghost obsession. Well my life just got a whole lot weirder. I can't date a ghost my parents would kill me. Not to mention his fan club. But if I say no what would happen? Don't ghost fade when they don't have their obsession. I don't want to be the cause of Amity Park's hero's end!' Mind made up Danny open his mouth to answer.

See Danny open his mouth Phantom braced himself for rejection. "Okay." well that was unexpected. Phantom lifted his head. Eyes scanning Danny "What?" He said. Danny blushed. "I said yes. I'll go out with you only to try it out at first and if I like it... well I'll cross that bridge when I get there. But my family and friends can't know!" Danny said the last part franticly. Phantom just stared for a while.

"Yes!" Phantom screamed grabbing Danny by his waist. Flying up a little and spinning around. Stopping and planting a mouth to mouth kiss on Danny. Watching a blush cover his entire face and smirking playfully. Danny was starting to get the feeling he had started something big.

** Time skip **

Phantom walked (well flew) Danny home that night. It was now currently Monday morning and Danny was late for school.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late!" He chanted running all the way to school and making it to his locker in record time. Danny open his locker. A pure white envelope fell out. Not having time to see what it is. He stuffed it in his pocket and ran to his 1st period. English. Joy, that's another detention.

Danny burst into the class rambling "I'm so sorry I'm late." . Sighing said "It's fine . I'll let you go with a warning. This time only! For the simple fact I have plans to night and I don't have time to watch you. Well go on take your seat." Danny made a b-line for his chair. Right between Sam and Tucker. "Hey what happen man." Tucker Said. Leaning over to make sure Danny could hear him. "Yea, dude your way later than usual." Sam said joining into the conversation.

Danny begin to answer when "Ahem." was staring all 3 of them down. Sam and Tucker leaned back into their chairs. Danny pulled out his journal. Turning to a random page and writing  _'My alarm didn't go off.'_ Sam and Tucker both nodded their heads. Then turned to start taking notes.

Danny looked down at his pocket remembering the letter. He pulled it out. On the cover read  _'To Danny from Phantom.'._ In beautiful calligraphy. Danny quickly hid is under desk.

He slowly pulled it out and opened it making sure Sam and Tucker didn't notice. It read:

_Dear Danny_

_I was very happy you decided to give us a try. I swear you won't regret it. I was thinking maybe we could have a date tonight. Only if you want to. I know you don't want your friends and family to know. Which I understand. I also don't want my enemies to know. So just meet in front of Amtiy Park woods at 6:00. I'll wait for you as long as it takes._

_Love Phantom_

Danny read back over the letter 3 more times before ripping it and throwing it away. Can't have any evidence laying around.

Danny begin to contemplate the letter. Should he go? Could be a trap. Alone in the woods. In the dark. No, Phantom wouldn't do that. Well Danny  **did** say he would go out with him. Not to mention the woods would be the perfect place to hide from others and go on dates without being found. Mind made up he would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom stood in front the woods waiting for Danny to show up. Getting nervous he started to pace. 'What if he doesn't show up? What if he changes his mind about going out?' Phantom stop pacing at that thought. 'What if Danny already didn't like him? No! No! Stop it Phantom! Your overreacting!' or was he? Phantom nearly pulled his hair out frustration.

Till he heared a stick snap. Turning around Phantom stared as the very cause of his raging thoughts. "You came..." He said a little surprise Danny actually showed up.

Danny blushed. "Of course I said I would go out with you. It would be cruel for me not to show." After that was said they stood in awkward silence staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"So would you like to go." Phantom said breaking the silence. "Go where?" Danny asked. "There's a trail walk in these woods. I thought we could walk and talk get to know each other." Phantom said a little flustered.

"Sure." Danny said. As they begin to walk Phantom grabbed onto Danny hand lacing their fingers. Danny looked down at their intwined hands. Then looked at Phantom. Who was looking away blushing as well. "So... I didn't think you would come." Phantom said. Danny looked up at that. "Why?" He said truly curious. Phantom glanced at Danny seeing the confused look on his face.

"Well because of how I asked you out." Phantom said. "I cornerd you in the middle of the night and just flat out confessed. I couldn't even ask you to a date in person. I had to send a letter." Phantom said. Thinking of how stupid that was.

Danny all of a sudden begin laughing. "Ha Ha Ha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just I didn't think it was stupid . I thought it was kind of... cute." Danny said trailing off at the end. Phantom saw the little blush on Danny's face. A smile broke out on his face. "You adorable when your blushing you know that." Phantom said making him blush more.

Danny stuttered slapping Phantom playfully on the shoulder. "S..shut up." He said. Awkwardness now broken Danny and Phantom could now talk freely.

They talked about random things from then on. Finding out little things about each other. Like their favorite colors and places to hang out. What some of their hobbies were etc. They easily lost track of time. Danny soon realized it must be pretty late by now. Looking at his watch it read 8:00PM. They had spent 2 hours walking and talking. Danny's curfew was an hour ago.

"Eight o clock. My curfew was an hour ago! I have to leave!" Danny said turning to run for it. Only for Phantom to grab his arm. "I could give you a lift." He said. "I can also sneak you in so it looks like you were already there." He offered. Danny smiled. "Really, it's no a problem?" Danny asked.

Phantom smirked. "Not for you it isn't." he said. Danny blushed. He was doing that a lot lately. "Okay" Danny said and Phantom picked him up by his waist. Danny wrapped his arms around Phantom's neck. Barring his face in his chest. "Hold on tight." Phantom teased. "Shut up." Danny grumbled lowly. Phantom chuckled

Vibration running through his body into Danny's. Who smiled lightly. Tonight had been much better than he expected.

They made it to the Fenton residences. Phantom phased into Danny's room. Placing him gently on the ground as if he would break other wise. They stood in confortable silence. "So same time tomorrow?" Phantom asked. "Yea, that would be great." Danny said with a smile. No hesitation.

Phantom turned to leave before stopping. Turning around to plant a quick kiss on Danny's lips. Smiling bid before flying away. Leaving a blushing Danny behind.

Danny brought his hand up to touch his lips. Smiling slightly Danny got ready for bed. He had a big day tomorrow.

*Time skip*

It continued like this for two weeks till Sam and Tucker started to notice. Danny was unusally extra happy even on bad days. He would just brush it off and smile as if he knew his day would get much better soon.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking to school to school together. Danny smiling like a manic. Smile so big it looked as if his face would split in two. "Okay man what's up?" Tucker finally asked.

"What do you mean Tuck." Danny asked. "You have been all giggles and smiles for the past two weeks." Tucker said. "Yeah, Danny it's kind of creepy." Sam added. "Nothing guys I'm just happy." Danny said his creepy little smile getting bigger if that was possible. A look of confusion was plastered on Tucker's face. Tell it twisted to one of realization. A sly smirk crossed his face.

"oh I know what's going on." Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows. "What?" Danny said suddenly becoming nervous. "Somebody got a girl friend." Tucker said in a singing-song voice. Sam's face turned one from shock to the same devious look as Tucker. Danny stuttered "W...what N..No!". "It's cool man no need to be nervous." Tucker said. "Yeah Danny don't be nervous just tell us about her." Sam said.

They reached their lockers "Look you guys are imagining things." Danny said opening his locker. There siting in his locker a vase filled with ruby red roses stared back at him along with a pink envelop. A single rose decorating the cover. Phantom had got a habit of sending him gifts and letters through his locker. Said "It was to brighten his day.".

"Riiight, yeah you defienitly don't have a girl friend!" Tucker said smirk twice as big. "I'm sure this is from a 'friend'." Sam added with a matching smirk. Danny life just got a whole lot harder.


	3. Mystery Girl?

Danny had his hands out. While Phantom guided him through the woods blind folded. "Phantom where are you taking me?" Danny asked. "Just be pacient. It's just over this log. See now were here." Phantom said taking off Danny's blind fold.

Danny blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Right before his eyes was a beautiful little wooden cabin. On the door carved in D+P in big letter. A little welcome mat on the porch that read 'Love birds nest' and the cutes little bells right next to the door. (Like one of those old people cabin houses same on inside.).

"What is this place." Danny said in awe looking around mouth agape. Phantom chuckled "You like it?" Phantom asked. "Like it? I love it." Danny responded. "it's beautiful." Danny said as they both walked into the house. Leading into a living room with a big flat screen TV.

Glass DVD case below it along with a 3D bluray player. A black couch with white pillows in front the TV. Next to it a baby blue love seat. A green rug beneith it all. Behind the living room to Danny's left is a lovely kitchen with white tile floors. Marble counter tops. Wooden cabnits, fridge, and pantry. Off to the side a stair case leading up.

"Phantom this is amazing." Danny said. "I made it for us. To have our dates or just to spend the weekend. Take a look upstairs." Phantom said. Danny walked up the stairs. It led directly to a bed room. Two doors in the room one was the bathroom other was a closet.

The room was simple. Wooden walls and floors. A king sized bed with small dresser on each side. "I filled the dresser with some of your clothing already." Phantom said. Danny looked around the room one more time. Then stopped in front of the bed.

Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "So what do you think." Phantom asked. "It's amazing Phantom. Thank you." Danny said. "Do you like it enough to spend our weekends here?" Phantom asked hopefully.

Danny chuckled looking at Phantoms pleading face. "Sure Phantom. I would love to spend the weekend with you." Danny said. "Yes!" Phantom said placing a kiss on Danny's cheeks.

*With Tucker*

Ring. Tucker looked down at his phone seeing he got a text from Sam.

Sam: Sup, so wha u think.

Tucker: bout wha.

Sam: about Danny's mystery girl (I love it when people put the title in it so funny:)

Tucker: Oh that! :o It's cool wish he'd tell us who it is. It's killing me not knowing

Sam: I know right

Tucker: Hey what if we don't wait for him to tell us. We could always just follow him and find out ourselves

Sam: That could work, but we don't know when he does?

Tucker: We could wait and see if he mentions anything.

Sam: Cool we have a plan. Well goodnight it's late

Tucker looked over to his clock it was 12:23.

Tucker: Goodnight see you at school.

*Time skip (Friday)*

Danny was happy. Really happy. Today was the day he'd spend his first weekend at his and Phantom's house.  _Their_  house. Has a nice ring to it. He had all clothes and items at the house, because Phantom kind of stole all his stuff yesterday to fill up the house. It's amazing his parents didn't notice. He had told his family he was spending the weekend with a friend.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were currently walking out of school. Danny began to make a break for the woods. Only to be stopped by Sam's voice. "Hey Danny Tucker and I were thinking that we would spend the weekend with a horror movie marathon. You coming?" Sam finished. "Sorry guys I have plans can't come over this weekend." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What why? You can't jus..." Tucker interupted Sam's protests. "No it's o.k Danny we understand." Tucker said. Giving sam a look. "Really? thanks guys!" Danny said remembering he had to let his parents know he's leaving.

When Danny left Sam turned to Tucker. "Why'd you let him go?" Sam asked. "Sam it's so obvious." Tucker said. "What is?" Sam asked getting irked by Tucker annoying all knowing voice. "He's going out with his mystery girl. This is our chance to follow him." Tucker explained. "Oooooh I get it." Sam said face crossing with realization.

"K good let's catch up with him before we lose him." Tucker said. Sam smiled nodding. This was going to be fun.

**(A/N:Thought about ending it here)**

*Time skip*

Sam and Tucker followed Danny all the way to the woods. "What in the world would he be doing here." Sam asked. tucker just shrugged and they kept following. Danny aventually stopped at a small cabin that was lit up he walked in.

"Danny girlfriend and him have their own cabin? Well somebody's more freaky then I thought." Tucker said. Sam elbowed him.

*With Danny*

"Phantom! You here?" Danny called out. He saw the light on so he must be here. "In the kitchen Danny!" Phantom called through the house. Danny walked in to see Phantom setting up two dinner plates. Steak, mash potatos (With gravy), corn, and sprit for a drink. Danny's favorite.

Phantom place the food on the table and open a chair for Danny. "What's all this?" Danny asked sitting down. "What? I can't just treat the one I love to a nice dinner?" Phantom teased. Taking his seat across the table. "oh you can. Just not this much without an occation. Danny said.

Phantom chuckled. they ate over a nice dinner. Exchanging teases. When they were done they went to watch TV in the living room. When they finished watching titanic Danny was pretty much in tears. Phantom wasn't far behind. Thinking of if he was in that situation with Danny.

They decided it was late and got ready for bed. when Danny was sitting up on the bed edge. Phantom bent down to one knee in front him.

"Danny I know you haven't known me long." Phantom said pulling out a small box and began opening it. "I know you aren't sure if you want to stay with me even if you love me and tell me all the time." In the box was a beautiful golden ring with a green jewel in the center. With swirls of blue all over the ring. "Phantom." Danny gasp.

"I'm not asking for commitment. This is a promise ring. My promise. I swear that no matter what happens to us. I will always love and protect you." Before Phantom knew what happen Danny was wrapped around him. As he whispered in Phantoms ear. "Thank you". Both unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny slowly drifted wake. Feeling warmth wrapped around his body and cool fingers running through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes. Face to Face with a bare chest of tan skin.

Tilting his head up to see Phantom looking down at him. "Morning sleeping beauty." Phantom said in a soft voice. "Did you enjoy our first night together in the cabin." Phantom asked. Danny's only response was a content hum and snuggling closer to Phantom. A big smile plastered on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Phantom said nuzzling Danny's hair before getting up. "Where you going?" Danny asked drowsily. Phantom kissed Danny's on the head while putting on a shirt. "To fix you some break feast was Phantoms simple reply.

"Anything you want special?" Phantom asked stopping at the bedroom door. "Anything you make me is special."  **(AN:I'm so chessy)**  Danny said slight blush on his face. Phantom could do nothing but blush and dash down stairs. A small smile grazing his lips.

Danny got up to get ready for the day. By the time he got down stairs the table was already set. Phantom pulled out for Danny gestering to it with his hands. "My love your seat." He said in an overly formal tone.

Danny playing along "Why think you kind sir." He chuckled. Phantom smiled taking his own seat. They finished their dinner planning over what they were going to do that day. Deciding on going swimming.

Phantom and Danny decided to take the long way to the lake so they could talk along the way. Finally reaching it Phantom shouted out very dramatically "Were here!". "Don't be so dramatic it only took about 10 minutes." Danny playfully said rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You walk all the time. I myself prefer a nice fly." Phantom said closing his eyes and placing a hand on his chest. Danny chuckled and began taking off his shirt. One of Phantoms eyes opened at the sound.

He watched as Danny slowly took off his shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but his swim bottoms (Which was still a little to much for Phantoms liking). Phantom almost drowled at the sight. Danny turned around locking eyes with Phantom before saying "You coming?".

Phantom snapped out his daze. Started working on his own clothes. Danny watched Phantom laced his fingers with Danny's as they both ran into the water.

*Mean while at Sam's house(Well Mansion)*

After their little discovery about Danny and Phantom. Sam and Tucker went to Sam's house to disscuse it. Only for when they made it there the both promptly passed out on Sam's bedroom floor  **(AN: I need a way to make there conversation to happen Saturday. Don't judge me. I can feel you fucking Judging me!).**

Tucker and Sam both startled awake as the alarm clock went off. Sam rushed up to turn it off. Tucker and Sam both sat on Sam's bad and let all the information from last night set in.

"Did that really happen last night?" Tucker abruptly asked. Wanting to belive every thing he learned was a lie. Sam simply nodded her head. Yes. Yes it did happen.

They simply sat in silence for a while. Till Sam jumped up shouting "How could he do this! After every thing Phantom's done! He's a pain in society's ass! Public enemy #1!  **Why would Danny do that!** He's a ghost for god's sake! Pure evil!" She ranted.

"Sam calm down ! We don't know all the facts yet! For all we know he could be being blackmailed." Tucker reasoned. "Oh come on Tucker! You saw that same look I did! That was lo..love... Oh I can't even say it!" Sam yelled back siting hard on the bed. Bouncing Tucker slightly as he sighed.

"Look Sam maybe this is just a faze. Everyone goes through that 'I want the bad boy faze.'" Tucker said. "But not every one goes through the 'I want the phycopath, evil, ghost, murder' faze Tuck." Sam said. "True, but let's not get a head of our selves. Let's just talk to Danny and convince him how wrong and dangerous this is." Tucker said seeming calm on the outside but mentally freaking out, but he had to man up and be the bigger person.

"Your right Tucker we'll talk to him Monday morning." Sam said. They had a plan. Sam and Tucker would make sure they saved their friend. Even if it ment from himself.

*Back to Danny and Phantom(night time)*

After coming back from the lake Phantom and Danny procceded to take baths (sepreatly prev :), eat, and head to bed. which they currently were at the moment.

Phantom crawled on top Danny and kissed him gently on the lips. Repeating the action tell it was a full blown make out cession. This had become a rotein. Phantom and Danny would make out a little before heading of to bed.

But it seemed to be going a little further this time. Phantom kissed his way colar bone. Danny panted slightly as Phantom's hand ran up and down his thy. His other hand caressed a nipple his mouth delivering the same treatment to the other.

Danny pant's soon turn to gasp. "Phantom..." he moaned out as phantom nibbled a little on his nipple. Phantom staring to get into it let his hand cup Danny's more private parts. Danny's eyes shot open in surprise. Telling Phantom to stop.

Phantom did as told removing his hands looking down at Danny trying to see what's wrong. Before he could ask Danny explained himself. "I don't think I'm ready to go all the way." He said face scrunch up in understanding. Kissing Danny gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry love I won't go all the way. Just wanted to try something a little further becides I want our first time to be special. I want to wait tell you give yourself completely to me." Phantom said resting his forehead against Danny's looking him in the eye.

"Tell you what I continue for know and when you start to feel unconfortable I'll stop." Phantom said. all Danny could do was blushed and rod. Phantom kissed him and worked him from the start. His hands cupped his crotch again. Danny tenced at first but soon relaxed.

Only when Phantom begin to move his hand did he truly moan. Phantom came down and kissed Danny passionately removing his underware in the process. Danny to far gone to care.

He parted lips with Phantom to gasp as he twirled his thumb over his slit. Phantom watched Danny wither beneath him with half lidded eyes. Licking him on his neck making his way down inly stopped to swirl his tounge around a nipple or dip it in Danny belly button.

Danny nearly screamed as Phantom engulfed length his mouth. Only encouraging him to keep going. Danny wrapped his finger in Phantom hair as his head began to bob up and down.

Phantom pushed Danny's legs further apart to get a better work on it. As Phantom deeped throated him. Danny being the virigan he is started see spots.

"Ahh Ph..Ahntommm! I'm Co...coming!" He was able to screech out. Phantom only sucked hard. Practically swallowing his length. It became to much for Danny as he came. Phantom swallowed every drop of his cum.

They stared in each other eyes before Phantom leaned down for a kiss from a panting Danny. Wrapping his arms around him and drifted of to sleep. No words needing to be said.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Phantom spent their entire Sunday 'in bed'. After Phantom had gotten permission to do more the night before. He was 'rolling in his riches'.

But Danny had to be home before curfew. That was the deal he made with his parents. Phantom flew Danny home reluctantly letting him go. It took a lot of coxing and promises for Danny to pry himself free from Phantom.

*Time skip(Monday)*

Danny walked to school seeing Sam and Tucker at the front doors. He made his way to them. "Hey guy's!" He greeted as cheery as ever.

Sam and Tucker both turned to him with narrowed eyes. "We need to talk." Tucker said face absolute seriousness. "After school." Sam added face equally as serious. "Sorry guys I have things to do..." Danny begin to say. "No, meet us at nasty burger." Sam said cutting Danny off.

All Danny could do was nod mutely. He wondered what all that was about. He stood thinking till the late bell rung. Panicking he made a mad dash for class.

*Time skip(After school)*

Sam and Tucker pushed Danny against the brick wall behind Nasty Burger. "Leave him." Sam said glaring hard at Danny. Tucker doing the same. "Leave who? I have no idea what your talking about?" Danny said nervously.

They didn't know. They couldn't know. He and Phantom had made sure no one knew. Right? "Stop playing dumb. You know what we mean. Dump Phantom." Tucker said. Danny just sighed.

"So you found out." it wasn't really a question. "Yes we did. You need to leave him. He is dangerous. A enemy of society." Sam said. Danny got angry at that. what did they know. They know nothing about Phantom or how sweet and gentle he is.

He when Danny hurt Phantom would go into a near heart attack. Or when he felt even the smallest bit sad Phantom would spend all night with him just to comfort him. despite the fact his parents could burst in any moment guns a blazing.

Then like a ton of bricks it hit Danny. He was in  _love_  with Phantom. Not that fake 'I love you' couples tend to share, but real love. A love that was stronger then family ties. A love stronger than friendship. A love were even being apart from that person feels like your being torn in two. A love his so called friends want to take away from him.

Danny bans covered his eyes as he came to this realization. "No." Danny mumbled. "What was that?" Tucker asked. Danny lifted his head a look of confidents, anger, and finality painted across his face. "No, I will not leave Phantom." Danny said with a completely serious voice.

Sam and Tucker face turned to one of anger. They both open there mouth to protest, but before they could say anything Danny was already running for the woods. Sam and Tucker gave chase. Stopping when they realized they would never catch up.

Danny was running like the devil was on his tail. Trying to make it to the cabin. To Phantom. Finally making it Danny simply ran in finding Phantom cooking their dinner. He turned around. "Danny? Your early." Before Phantom could say anymore Danny was in his arms.

"Danny what's wrong?" Phantom asked worriedly. "N..nothing I just want to stay here tonight." Danny said. "What about your parents?" Phantom asked. "Doesn't matter." Danny said. It was silent for a while as they just held each other. "Phantom I want you to hold me tonight." Danny finally said. Looking up at Phantom.

Phantom smiled "I am holding you." he said. "Not like that. I mean..." Danny trialed off making eye contact with Phantom blushing. Hopeing he would get it. Phantom looked down at Danny. Finally getting it he blushed himself.

"I... I want to go all the way." Danny said with absolute seriousness. Phantom grabbed Danny by the shoulders looking him in the eyes. Danny's posture became completely straight a look of resolution, determination, want,... love reflected in his eyes.

He was ready. Phantom could tell, but still had ask. "Are you sure. I want you to know once I do this I will  **never** let you go." Phantom said. Danny smiled. "I don't want you to let me go." he said.

That pushed Phantom over the edge. His eyes glazed over with lust as he attacked Danny's lips. He picked him up bridal style. Remembering the pot on the stove and turned it off. Phantom then carried Danny up the stairs to their bedroom.

Phantom gentle lay Danny on the bed. Climbing on top of him. Phantom slid his hands under Danny's shirt. Wanting to take it slow. Phantom spent a while just teasing Danny's body.

Sliding his and Danny's shirt off. Then working both their pants and underware off. Kissing Danny to keep him calm. Phantom kissed his way down Danny's body till he reached his member. Licking it base to tip.

Phantom engulfed Danny's entire length with the same suddenness as always. Phantom sucked Danny off tell he was almost about to cum before stopping. Licking his way back up to Danny's lips. Danny moan in aggravation.

"P..Phanotm s..stop teasing." Danny said. "Where's the fun in that. Besides I love to see you like this." Phantom responded eye's heavy with lust. Danny shivered at the look.

Phantom reached over to his drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. Coating it thickly on 3 fingers. "I have to prepare you first love. This might feel a little unconfortable, but bare with me okay." Phantom said in a conforting tone. Danny though mind hazy nodded all the same.

Phantom bent over Danny. Connecting their lips. Placing his finger at Danny's entrance. Before pushing it in. Danny didn't think it hurt all that much just felt weird. After a while Phantom added a second finger.

Danny grunted and shifted in pain. Phantom strocked his length trying to make him focus more on the move his fingers. Danny's hips bucked in surprise he let out a low moan.

Phantom began moving around. Searching for that one little spot that would... "Aaahhh!" Found it. Danny's face twisted into one of pleasure as Phantom continued to assult that one spot repeatedly. Danny was soon a panting mess rocking when Phantom added a third finger.

Phantom looked at the sight of a hot and bothered Danny and felt his own member throb. He pulled his fingers out. Making Danny whimper in need. Phantom smiled "Don't worry love there's more to come." Phantom said. Lubing up his 9 inch length.

Phantom spread Danny's legs a little wider. Lining himself up with Danny. "Relax" Phantom said. Danny nodded trying his best to loosen all his muscle. Phantom began to push in. Inch by inch Phantom pushed in.

Phantom finally all in grunted in pleasure trying his hardest to not just ram into Danny. Phantom looked down seeing Danny's face twisted into pain as his hands gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life. Tears rolled down his face.

Phantom kissed away Danny's tears. Kissing him passionately. Danny focused all his attention on that kiss trying to distract himself from the pain. Lips still connected Phantom began to move.

Danny let out a yelp of surprise in Phantom mouth. Phantom started off slow. Danny gradually stop feeling pain. Phantom began to speed up as the pleasure began to consume him.

Danny screamed as Phantom hit a particulary hard thrust to his prostate. Phantom continued to hit that one spot. Going harder, deeper, and faster with each thrust. Danny thrashed beneath him gripping the sheet tight enough to rip them.

Phantom placed Danny's legs on his shoulder allowing him to deeper. Danny screamed even louder as Phantom continued pounding into him. It was beganing to be to much. "P..PhanAAhntom Aahh! I..I ngh c..can't AAAH!"

"Just a little longer babe." Phantom said as he continued thrusting into Danny. Hitting his prostate especially hard. Danny arched his back throwing his head against the pillow as Phantom continued. Shaking his head Danny cried out "Going ngh! Aaah! To cum!"

Danny shot out all his cum Phantom doing the same. Feeling Danny constrict around him. Phantom pulled out. Landed beside Danny and wrapping him in his arms ad they both panted.

Phantom kiss Danny passionately. Danny kissed back. "I love you Phantom." Danny said letting himself drift off sleep. Phantom kissed Danny on the forehead. "I love you too Danny. and now I will never let you go." Phantom said to himself looking over at Danny's phone he see's it filled with text.

Opening the phone Phantom see's who their from.

Mom: Where are you? Come home! Are you okay?

Dad: Mom's worried. I am too. Come home. Is it a ghost!

Jazz: Running away is not the answer. I know your under pressure as a teenager, but we can talk

Sam: Where are you! How dare you just run from us!

But there was one that really caught his attention.

Tucker: Did you dumb Phantom yet?

That made his blood run cold. Phantom looked down at Danny's face. was Danny going to leave him? Why? What did he do wrong? I thought Danny was happy. He can't leave me. I won't let him. even if I have to lock him away forever. I won't let you go Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke early morning to the feeling of a cold empty bed and something wrapped around his ankle. Danny open his eyes sitting up when he notice Phantom gone. Assuming he was down stairs got out of bed to go look. Hearing a loud clank on the ground.

Danny looked down to see himself dressed in white silk PJ pants with a matching long sleave silk white shirt. No shoes but that's not what caught his attention. He had an ankle chain on his leg connected to the wall. It look long enough to make it to the bathroom, but not down stairs or anywhere else.

Phantom hearing the metal chain hit the ground assumed Danny either fell out the bed (again) or was finally awak4e. He walked in the room. Danny seeing him jumped a little, but stopped when a sharp pain shot up his spin.

"Careful Danny you just woke up. Your body hasn't adjusted to what we did last night." Phantom said with a prideful smirk pushing Danny back on the bed to lay down. Only for Danny to sit back up and point to his ankle.

"Phantom what's this?" He asked a little shakely hopeing this was a prank. Phantom blinked confused. Then looked down at what Danny was pointing at. "OOOOH! That! Don't worry about it. Just security." Phantom said with a big smile.

"Security?" Danny asked nervously. Phantom with same big smile answered. "Yeah! The security to keep you from leaving me! You know after I saw that text Tucker sent you just had to be safe!" Danny gulped Phantom was scaring him. "W...what text." Danny asked.

Phantom's face suddenly became very serious. "Oh just the one where he asked had you 'dumbed' me yet. I told you Danny once we did this I would never let you go." Phantom said. "T...that was... Sam and Tucker cornered me yesterday they said they knew about us and told me to break it off. I told them no and ran away and came here to you. That's why I asked to..." Danny trailed off at the end.

"Danny as much as I want to belive that. I can't take that risk." Phantom said. Kiss Danny on the lips. Before walking out. Ignoring his please to be let out. He would never let him out. Never again. Danny was his and only his. As these thoughts ran to through his head Phantom made his way out the cabin. He had to pay a certain two people a visit.

*Time skip*

Phantom watch as the two most despicable people he new finally showed. He'd used Danny's phone to text them to meet up behind the Nasty Burger. Stepping out the shadows. Sam and Tucker both gasped in horror.

"Oh please. Stop the dramatics." Phantom said smirking. Sam the first to snap out of it glared at Phantom. "Phantom. Where's Danny." She screamed voice laced with hatred. Phantom scowled. "You have no right to speak his name." He said before continuing.

"I simply came here to warn you." Phantom said smile returning to his face. "About what." Tucker spat out. Phantom shot them both with ecto blast. As they slammed against the wall and dropped to the floor Phantom strutted over smile still on his face he said. "About that." He chuckled to himself.

Reaching Sam and Tucker Phantom picked them both up by their necks. "You will leave me and Danny alone. You won't so much as think about him and if you try to take him away from me I will end you both." Phantom said before dropping them both to the ground.

"You won't tell anyone about this." Phantom said his glare warning enough. Still gasping for air Sam said. "Oh yeah! who's going to stop us?! You won't even know!" She said. Phantom just smirked before whistling. A big green dog appeared by his side.

"This here is Cujo. I was going to have him guard Danny, but I think I'll let him tail you instead." Phantom said before disappearing The so called Cujo also disappeared, but Sam and Tucker knew he was still there. Watching them waiting for them to tell so he could go running to his master to rat them out.

*Time skip(1 week)*

1 week. That's how long it's been sences their conversation with Phantom. No one has seen Danny since. The Fentons had start a search party. The whole town had joined in.

Only Tucker and I know where he really is. The guilt has been eating at us both. We pretty much abandon our best friend to a evil heartless ghost, but we'll get him back. If it's the last thing we do.

*With Danny*

1 week. A whole week he had been trapped in this stupid room. Though it wasn't exactly abusive like you see kidnappers on TV.

He actually tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him. For instances Phantom got a new TV to put in his room along with several video games and even replaced his metal shackles with a plushie comfortable one. Though still unbreakable and he couldn't squeezed out of it.

Phantom also made it very clear that he was 'doing it for his own good'. Phantom himself had not changed much either. All that was really noticeable was his overprotectiveness and possessiveness which was already normal. Though he had been overly cuddly as of late.

Danny came out his thoughts as he heard the door nob turn and Phantom came in with a big smile on his face and a plate of breakfeast for Danny.

Danny looked over and smiled. He knew it was best to just go along with Phantom until he could figure out a way out of here.

"Hello love." Phantom said approaching Danny placing his food on his lap before sitting on the bed next to him. "Hello Phantom." Danny said fake smile still in place. They sat in silences as Phantom spoon feed Danny.

After catching Danny trying to cut his plushie shackles of with a kitchen knife. He didn't trust Danny with any utensils anymore.

Once Danny finished eating Phantom was on his way out the door before Danny he started before shifting his eyes around nervously.

Phantom seeing this coxed Danny to continue. "Yes love. What is it?" He asked. Danny looked down shyly. "W..would it be o..okay if... if we went outside. Just for a walk! I swear!" Danny said looking back up.

Phantom face was void of any emotion as he simply turned around and left. Danny sigh dejectedly. He should have known that wouldn't work. Danny layed down thinking of anything else he could try.

Danny stayed that way for a while just thinking. A couple of hours later Phantom came back in smile and holding a box in his hands. Covered in wrapping paper and tied with a red bow.

Danny sat up at the sight. Phantom approached him sitting right on his side as he pulled Danny in his lap. "I have a present for you love." Phantom said placing the box in Danny's hands.

Danny started at it for a while trying to guess what Phantom could have possibly got him. "Go ahead open it." Phantom said. Danny inhaled a big breath before opening the box.

Inside was a black leather collar with black cloth in the inside and it was studed with rubys. It was small and seemed if you put it on you could easily hide it with your shirt and not even try.

Danny stared at it in shock. Looking at Phantom and waiting for an explanation. "I know you've been wanting to go outside, so I got you this. For when we go walking. Just in case we get separted it has a tracking device in it, so I will always be able to find you." Danny shuttered as Phantom said this.

Danny gulped. "What if I lose the collar while were separated?" He asked with a nervous smile. Phantom's smile got even wider at this "That's the ting you can't lose it. Once it's own it can't be removed enless I take it off."

Danny's eyes widen as he paled. "O..oh w..well that's g...great." He stammered out. "Isn't it! I'll even take you out tomorrow, but for now you need rest." Phantom said. Laying Danny down.

Danny nodded and rested his head on the bed. Phantom left leaving Danny to his thoughts. Danny could only think one thing.

_What had he gotten himself into?_


	7. Chapter 7

*With Danny's family*

Everything was going to Hell. Danny's family and friends were miserable. It has been a full month since Danny's disappearance. Most people have given up on the search, but not Danny family.

Maddie and Jack spent every waking moment on finding Danny. Jazz tricked herself into believing he simply ran away.

A much better thought then him being kidnapped. Sam and Tucker had cut ties with everyone but each other and the Fentons.

They had dedicated all their time to training. They never told anyone what for, but it seemed as if whatever they were going to do will soon happen.

The rest of the town had become depressed after losing one of it's members. They even had a special ceremony in his honor. One which the Fentons refuse to attend. Stating their boy wasn't gone yet and he would be found.

Maddie had started to spend her time in the lab more. A large map in the center of the room with red dots every where. Each dots portraying where they had already searched.

Maddie would spend nights in the lab going over it Jack would even sometimes join her. It was one of these night that Maddie came across the most obvious thing that they had missed.

It was so amazing they had missed this. How could they? Were they really that obvious? There was a huge chunk of land they had yet to even think of searching.  _The Amity Park Woods._

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat. That was it! That's where her baby was! Maddie ran up the stairs screaming as loud as she could calling her family to the living room. "Jake! Jazz! I've done it! I know where Danny is!" Hearing this both of said people came running down.

"You did!" They both called out. "How?!" Jazz asked. A smile spreading across her face for the first time in weeks. Maddie return the smile. "I Realized we weren't searching one important place." Maddie explained. "Where?!" Jake said becoming important.

"The woods." Maddie said shocking the both of them. A look of understanding crossed Jazz face. "It makes since. The one place no one goes. No one would have guessed he was there.".

Maddie began to respond only for Jack to cut her off. "Well what are we waiting for!". Maddie stopped Jack before he could leave. "We should tell Sam and Tucker. They will want in." Jack nodded as they all walked out. Heading to Sam's house to pick her up first.

They made it to Sam's house in record time. Luckly Tucker was there as well. They were almost to the woods when Jazz finish explaining their idea.

When she was done Sam and Tucker looked at each other and nodded. Tucker was the first to speak "He's there." It was said with so much confidents it unnerved the Fentons.

"How do you know." Jazz asked suspisously. Jake and Maddie listening intently. Sam was next to speak.

"We've known since he went missing." Maddie pulled the car over at that. "What!" She screamed. "You've known this entire time!" Jazz said equally anger. Jack burned in silent rage and demanded why they never said anything.

"We would be killed if we did." Tucker said. They gave confused looks. Anger dimmed, but not gone. "Explain." Maddie demanded. "Phantom to Danny. to a cabin in the woods. He said if we told he'd kill us. So we couldn't tell but we were going to save Danny ourselves." Sam said quickly guilt felling her voice.

"A ghost took my son! Why?!" Jack said. "Danny is his obsession." Tucker said. Everyone got quit letting it all sink in. "That explain so much." Jazz said sorrowfully.

Jack came to his sences "Well what are we waiting for! Lets go get my boy." Everyone smiled slightly at those words. As they headed off to the woods of Amity Park where Danny was sure to be waiting for them. Little did they know the fate that a waited them.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie P.O.V

We followed Sam and Tucker through the woods as they lead us to a cabin. We were about to enter before we heard a couple of voices headed our way. Jazz beconed us to hide in the bushes.

We all ducked down before we were notice. I saw the evil ectoplasmic scum come into view. On his side is my baby boy. He was dressed in all white. White jeans, shirt, and even shoes, but what grabbed my attention was the damn collar on his neck!

 _'How dare that bastard! He can't do that to my baby_!" I began to charge, but Jack held me back before I could. Though that didn't stop me from accidentally snapping a twig under my leg.

Phantom glanced over to us before turning to Danny and saying a few words. Danny gave a confused look before going inside. Phantom smiling at him the entire time.

When Danny was inside Phantom's smile dropped and he turned to where we were hiding. I held my breath. "I know your there come out." Phantom said voice annoyed and anger.

We all look at each other briefly before climbing out the bush. My scowl still in place. "Give me back my boy." I said anger lacing each and every word.

"Your boy?" Phantom said anger seeming more powerful then my own. "You have no right to call him that. Danny is mine and mine alone. He was never yours." Phantom said. I was about to open my mouth before Danny walked out. "Phantom! You forgot to take... mom?"

Danny P.O.V

Phantom and I came back from our daily walk . We were talking about going down to the lake in a few days. When Phantom suddenly stopped in place. He told me to go inside and wait for him. He had something to 'take care of'.

I simply nodded and went inside, but I remembered that Phantom forgot to take my collar off. I went outside to ask him "Phantom! You forgot to take... mom?" Right there standing in front of Phantom was my whole family and my friends.

"Danny!" Jazz called out taking a step towards me. Only for Phantom to send a warning ectoblasts at her feet. Send her a death glare Phantom said "Stay right where you are.! ALL of you!"

My family and friends gave their own glares. My father was first to speak. "How dare you take my son! You ectoplasmic scum! I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" He screamed and pulled out an ecto-bazooka. The others pulling out their own weapons.

Phantom charged up a ectoblasts. This was going really really bad really really fast. I had to stop them before they killed each other. "Wait!" I screamed jumping in front of them. Phantom immediately stopped. The others were more reluctant.

"Why are you defending him! He kidnapped you! Took you away from your family! And god knows what else!" Sam screamed. My mother's hands tightended on her gun before saying. "Just move Danny! We'll end this quickly!" That felled me with rage. They still weren't listening!

They never listen! "No!" I shouted at that one word they became quit. I smiled slightly at this before continuing. "I love Phantom! I won't let you hurt him! This pass month has been the best month of my life. Spending time with him... it's been heaven. I can understand if you don't like it, but I don't care! I'm not leaving and you can't do or say anything about it!" I finished my hands clenched at my side.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. All but Phantom who was to busy wiping away tears of joy. He was so cute. Sam was the first to snap out of it. "No! He's tricked you!" She screamed pulling the trigger. I glanced at Phantom before moving in place of the built.

Phantom P.O.V

She'd pulled the trigger too fast for me to dodge. I close my eyes waiting for impact. Only to here a cry of pain from my beloved. I open my eyes at the sound. Danny lay in pain in front my feet. Rage course through my veins pumping into my ectoplasmic blood. That bitch.

She shot MY DANNY. She had to die. Her and tem all. They were a threat. A threat to my love. These thoughts passed my mind as I ripped them all apart. Losing my self control. I didn't stop till they were nothing but ribbons of blood and flesh.

3rd Person

Danny watched as Phantom tor his family and friends limb form limb right before his eyes. His mind screaming to his body to run. He did. He ran and ran and ran. He was out of the woods in minutes.

It was dark. Night time. that was good. More places to hide. Danny kept running tell he could run anymore. Stopping and resting against a abandon building.

Danny P.O.V

Pain. That's all I could regester. Pain. Coursing through my body like liquid fire. Pain in my legs, my lungs, my bones. I kept running. I couldn't stop lest he catch me. Pain. So much pain. Not just my body. My heart... my soul. How did it come to this.

Maybe when Sam and Tucker found out. Or when Phantom read his text. Possibly when his parents found him. No. None of those times. He knew when this all started. The moment he said yes to Phantom in that alley so many weeks ago.

What would have happen if he said no. Would Phantom have killed everyone dear to him? would he have kidnapped him sooner? Would he have simply left him alone. Unlikely.

At that moment Danny never wished to turn back the hands of time so much. Danny was awaken from his thoughts by the sound of a cat digging through he trash next to him. he had to leave.

He couldn't stay here. Phantom would find him. He even still had the damn collar on. Danny stood. He would have to leave town. He still had his emergency card for money his mother gave to him.

It was in his drawer at home. Danny made his way home. It was easy to find. He still reconized the path home even after all that time. Danny got the secret key from under the matt and ran into the house.

He packed everything. Money he could find, clothes, pictures, and other necessities. He had to move quickly before Phantom found him. He would also have to find away to get this collar off, but for now he had to get out of town. Danny left the house. He went. and brought the soonest bus ticket out of town.

The bus would leave in 5 minutes. After the wait Danny got on the bus there were only about 3 other people on it. Danny looked out the window as he watched his home town pass by. A sinking feeling entered his body.

He would miss it. Despict the bad memories he had s lot of good. Danny closed his eyes thinking of how his life would be. This wasn't over. It will never end. He would always be running. People around him would always get hurt. It would never stop, but for now there was someone who could possible help.

The End


End file.
